tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Teleporter
Recipe Usage 1. Place the Teleporter directly adjacent to a power storage unit such as an MFS Unit. 2. Use a Transmitter to link one Teleporter to another. Note: To link different pairs of Teleporters, you need to reset your Transmitter by right-clicking it while pointing at the air. 3. Place a button on the Teleporter or use something that will apply a ''short ''redstone signal somehow. A redstone signal shortener may be required if you experience being rapidly teleported back and forth between the two points (which can result in the server or client kicking you for moving too fast on the premise that you may be hacking). To fix this problem, placing a World Anchor or Teleport Tether helps (The particles are what teleport you, and when you teleport far enough away that the chunk is unloaded, the particles are frozen in that mode which causes the constant loop. World Anchors keep that chunk loaded so the particles are allowed time to shut off). 4. Activate one of the Teleporters. Note: Both Teleporters cannot be applied with a redstone signal at the same time or you will constantly be Teleported back and forth rapidly until the power supply runs out. If you have enough power in adjacent storage units, the power will be drained and you will be instantly Teleported to the connected Teleporter. Determining Teleporter Power Consumption The power consumed by the Teleporter varies on two factors. * What is being Teleported * How far it is going The formula for calculating the EU consumption is as follows: EU Cost = Distance * TypeMultiplier Where distance is calculated in Euclidian Meters (rounded down to nearest whole number) with the following function: Distance = sqrt( x^2 + y^2 + z^2 ) Rhe ''TypeMultiplier ''is based on the following table: Example This example looks at the cost of Teleporting a player with only chest armor, boots, 64 cobblestone and 20 dirt for a distance of 15 meters. So moving this player a distance of 15 Euclidian Meters would result in the following EU cost. 15 (Distance) * 1331.25 (Player Weight Multiplier) = 19,968.75 EU Minimum Distance While there is no actual minimum distance (other than the distance required to place two Teleporters next to each other), there is a minimum EU drain. This means any Teleportation event under 20 meters will drain the EU it would have cost to travel 20 meters. Theoretical Maximum Distance Assuming it will be used by a player carrying the maximum amount of items (inventory and hot bar full with stacks of 64 items and wearing a full armor set), the Teleporter will drain 5000 EU per meter travelled. Teleporters can teleport players that are standing one block above the teleporter. This makes it possible to place a storage device on all 6 sides. If the teleporter is surrounded on all six sides by fully charged MFS Units, the maximum possible distance you can teleport is 60,000 meters with a completely empty inventory and 12,000 meters with a full stack in every inventory slot and full armor. Powering a Teleporter Because the amount of power required for even a 15 block move (see above) exceeds the High Voltage 512 EU/t it is not practical to try and run a Teleporter from cables - even when those cables connect to a large array of HV Solar Arrays or MFSUs. Each is capable of outputting a single stream of 512 EU/t which, in the example above, would require 39-40 HV devices all connected to the Teleporter via cable. The best way to power a Teleporter is by placing MFSUs (or the alternatives; MFE , BatBox ) directly adjacent to the Teleporter. This allows the Teleporter to draw as much power as it needs, instantly, up to the maximum storage capacity of the attached devices. An MFSU is recommended because the power requirements can quickly exceed that of the alternatives. Energy will be drained from adjacent energy storage devices simultaneously. Equal amounts of energy will be drained from adjacent devices if there is enough energy. If three energy devices are adjacent, 33.33% of the energy will be drained from each. Notes *Teleporters can explode if you leave and reload a world without quitting Minecraft. *On SMP, teleporters constantly powered will teleport you forever until you get kicked for hacking or the power runs out. *Other mods like NEI (Not Enough Items) can interfere with IC2 (Industrial Craft), specifically frequency transmitters when setting up Teleporters. This bug often makes Frequency Transmitters get stuck on the first Teleporter when linking two Teleporters. Afterwards it is not possible to unlink from the first Teleporter and all other connections made will link to the first Teleporter. *Because of the particle range of a teleporter (2 blocks) it is possible to camouflage teleporters under the ground. *If you link up two teleporters and then destroy one of them, you must destroy the other one in order to be able to link them together again. *There must be enough space (2 blocks) to stand above the teleporter. Otherwise it will become "locked" and continuously drain your power source until it runs out. *It is recommended to have a third open block above the teleporter. Failing to do so will result in a half-heart damage upon teleporting in to the space above. *If the block above the destination teleporter is covered, you may become stuck in the block/teleporter or fall completely through the teleporter into the next available cavity below. It is therefore possible to teleport yourself into the void below the bedrock. *It is advised to keep an enderchest and a world anchor next to both teleporters. The world anchor will keep the chunks loaded, keeping your game from crashing. The enderchest is for putting your items in, to reduce the EU cost. Then you can pick the items back up from the chest at the other side. *Alternatively, you can use one of EE's Alchemy Bags to hold your items and armor while teleporting, reducing the EU cost to that of a single item. Video Tutorials ldzBwX4mY_4 yy4EUZPd8p8 M5t1jKuPHCw 0A6do9EWTK8 1d2SCyv7tO4 Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:IC Machines Category:Utility Machines Category:Advanced Machines